Back in Your Arms
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: A short story with Emma finding the two men she loves most in life after the events of the season one finale. She thought they were forever gone from her life. Little did she know that by breaking the curse they would be returned to her. Romance and friendship. EmmaxGraham. EmmaxAugust.


**AN: This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic so please be kind. Hope you guys like it. It's just a short sweet piece between Emma, Graham, and August. **

The minutes after the spell broke seemed unreal as everyone's memories floated back to them. Emma, who stood beside Henry's bed, was now a believer of the curse and of all the pasts of the people in her life. She hugged him close to her. She had been so scared that he would die.

Outside Snow and Charming stood their memories suddenly coming back to them. In that very moment their eyes met and they realized that there daughter was very much alive and just in the building behind them. Grabbing each other's hand, the two turned and quickly ran into the hospital and to the room in which Emma and Henry were in.

Emma's eyes turned as she saw them enter the room. She smiled a watery smile, tears still rolling down her cheeks from the events that had just happened, only increased when she realized who stood before her. As if it were the most natural thing in the world she stood and lunged into her parents arms. It wasn't weird in the least that they were the same age as her in this world, she knew the truth now, and nothing would separate her family ever again.

"Mom, Dad," she cried openly before her former friends. Snow hugged her close gently stroking her daughter's hair. Charming held Emma from the back, holding her and Snow in his embrace. Tears rolled down both their faces. They were finally whole again. They were finally themselves. Everything was right.

Henry who was now of perfect health jumped out of bed and raced to his grandparents and mother. "I knew you'd break the curse," he told Emma grabbing her around the waist and hugging her. In that moment, everything was perfect.

Soon the four of them left the hospital and all went to Snow's and Emma's apartment. They all knew that some evil was going to hit them and soon enough they would know the repercussions of it all. Emma however being the one who broke the curse felt it her duty to go back outside and try and find the source of the new magic brewing. Her parents had insisted they came with her, but she had told them that it was her destiny alone and to make sure Henry was safe. After some prodding they agreed and Emma left.

The streets were deserted as she walked through town. She made her way into the forest apprehension flowing through her veins but she wasn't scared. Just then there was a bright light off in the distance. She hurried made her way through the forest to that spot. Her heart raced when she reached the spot. Lying on the ground dressed in animal skins was Graham. She instantly feel to the ground, her breathing becoming inerratic as she checked to see if he was alive. He couldn't be. She'd watched him die. Then again, the curse was broken, was it possible that he had been brought back? Her hands gently touched his face, as new tears streamed down her face.

"Graham," she whispered as she hovered above him. "Come back to me," she cried.

His eyes shot open and he gasped for air. Emma jerked back, her eyes wide with emotion. His eyes met hers just as wide and scared as hers. His face brightened with a smile and she lunged herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around her small frame. His heart was racing in his chest. He could actually feel it. He felt whole again. And Emma was responsible for it all; she had given him back his memories and had saved him.

"Emma," he breathed, letting his senses be overwhelmed once again by her scent.

"You died…" Emma started, sounding slightly hysterical. "You died in my arms. But now you're here."

"I remember it all," Graham said as he gently pulled her backwards in his arms so that he could see her face. "I owe it all to you," he said looking tenderly in her eyes.

Emma nodded. "I broke the curse… I believe now… I know all about your past and you saving my mother. Thank you," she whispered, immense gratitude in her eyes. "I owe you my life."

Graham cupped her cheeks like he had on that night not so long ago when they'd kissed. "I owe you my life too, so I guess that makes us even."

Emma smiled at him. Graham moved his head towards her face and their lips met in a tender kiss. Neither could believe that after everything they'd gone through they were together again. Part of Emma was scared to kiss Graham again in fear of their last kiss, but when nothing happened, she melted into the kiss, kissing him back with all the suppressed feelings she'd been carrying the past few months. As the kiss deepened a crash sounded around them bringing the newly reunited couple out of their blissful state. Emma turned in Graham's embrace to see what had just happened. His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her into him in efforts to protect her.

A similar light to that of directly before soon faded to reveal another body. Emma and Graham rose to their feet and together walked towards the body, Graham's arm never leaving Emma's waist. As they neared the body Emma let out of a soft cry as she rushed forwards, leaving Graham's arm to drop by his side. Instantly she was on the floor beside the body. August. She couldn't believe it all. It was too much to take in all in one day. As new tears pricked her eyes and broke through her barriers, she wondered how on Earth she still had tears to cry. Graham was then by her side and she looked over at him, fear evident on her face.

"You know him?" Graham asked staring at the lifeless body. There was only hope and concern in his voice, no traces of jealously over her franticness to be near this man.

"Yes," Emma bobbed her head before turning back to stare at him with love in her eyes for her friend.

"If only I had believed him earlier, he wouldn't have died."

Graham placed one hand on Emma's shoulder to show his support to her in this difficult moment. They watched as August's eyes opened and he gasped for air just like Graham had. August's eyes, wide as he looked for any explanation as to why he was alive, quickly focused on Emma and he stilled.

He sat up, his eyes full of pride, never leaving hers. "You did it!" he exclaimed the pride he felt for her accomplishment evident in his voice. "You broke the curse. You saved everyone!"

Tears were in August's own eyes as he lunged forwards into Emma's arms. She was a little surprised at first, but then her memories of her life as a baby floated back and she hugged him tightly back. He'd saved her life. Her body was filled with an intense emotion as she remembered the love she'd felt for him even in those few months they'd known each other. She'd loved him like a brother and the shared a bond that was undeniable. Now that he was back she knew that they would be best friends.

She leaned back out of his arms and smiled at him. "You're alive," she said through another watery smile. Then remembering Graham beside her, and not wanting him to get the wrong idea she turned and faced him.

"Graham, this is August, he brought me into this world. August, this is Graham."

The two men looked at each other and much to Emma's relief they smiled and shook hands. Both knew their relationship with her and neither felt jealous of the other's presence in her life. She felt such strong feelings for both men, but completely different feelings. Graham she cared for romantically and August she cared for as her best friend. Emma owed both of them so much. She was so relieved that they understood this unspoken connection.

Tears still in her eyes, she brushed them away with one hand determined to be happy now. "August," she continued with the introductions demonstrating with her hands towards Graham. "…The Huntsman. Graham, meet Pinocchio."

The two looked at the other in disbelief for a second but then chuckled. Memories of the past and stories that had been told of the other floated into their minds. Emma sighed contentedly as she fell against Graham's chest. Her life was perfect for the time being. Graham and August were back… her family was reunited, and she believed all the stories in Henry's book. She had the power to conquer any evil that was brewing. She had the love and support of so many people. She was no longer alone. She no longer had to rely on herself. She could depend on those around her. For the first time in her life, she felt complete.


End file.
